Arch Rivals? Or Something More?
by Sleazy3
Summary: Sasuke is gone and Sakura is heart broken. Will she find a place to mend her broken heart in Ino's arms? Yuri to the max ;3. There's definitely going to be some hot and heavy lemons in the later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

I've been working on this story for a while and I can honestly say that I'm having the most fun working on it. But with college and other stuff going on in my life it's been hard to constantly work on it every day. I'm super eager to share this story with everyone that I've decided to break it up into chapters. Hopefully I'll complete it very soon! Until then please bare with me on this people! I promise if you stick with it you won't be disappointed! Please review (:. Enjoy!

**Arch Rivals? Or Something More?**

"Sakara-Chan! Sakara-Chan! Sakara-Chan!" is what I awoke to before I heard a loud banging on my door. "Ugh, I wonder who it could be," I thought out loud even though I already had a pretty good guess of who it was. I reluctantly pulled the covers off of myself before slowly walking to the door. I opened up the door to a grinning Naruto. I rolled my eyes at his eager face. "What do you want Naruto-Kun?" He smiled that dorky Naruto smile at me. "I was wondering if I could treat you to some Ichiraku Ramen for helping me out in my training session yesterday." I couldn't help but smile at him. Sure, Naruto annoyed the hell out of me sometimes, and half of the time I just want to hit him across the face for doing the stupid things he does, but I love Naruto as an annoying older brother. When we were younger and in Kakashi Sensei's Squad Seven, him and Sasuke always protected me and looked out for me. I inhaled in a sharp breath when I thought about him. "Sasuke-Kun." I whispered to myself. My thoughts flooded with memories of him. That dark haired Uchiha boy, I was still madly in love with. "Sakura-Chan!" I snapped back into reality when I heard Naruto's voice. "Is it a yes or a no?" The blond haired boy asked me again. "Uh, sure! Just let me put some clothes on. I'll meet you at Ichirakus." Naruto lifted up his arm and put his thumb up in the air. "Alright! Don't take too long Sakura-Chan!" With that, Naruto ran off and once again I was left alone. Alone with the thoughts of my one and only love.

As I made my way down to Ichirakus I started wondering how Sasuke was doing. I could imagine how he looked. It's been three years since I've seen him. I bet he's all grown up and much stronger now. I started playing back the night I last saw him. The tears rolling down my face when I confessed my true feelings to him. The image of him smirking that signature Sasuke smirk will forever be embedded into my memories. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a familiar laugh in front of me. It was Kakashi Sensei reading his book again. "Hi Sensei." He looked up for his book and smiled at me. "Hello Sakura-Chan. You did a good job yesterday with Naruto. You've really come a long way since we've first met and our first mission." I smiled at him. "Actually Sensei, I wouldn't really call that survival test a mission. More like a way to torture us for your amusement. He laughed once more. "Well, whatever you'd like to call it, it made you the ninja you are today." Sensei left me with that memory as he walked away with his book in hand. I smiled and continued walking to meet up with Naruto.

I finally made it to Ichirakus to see Naruto laughing with Kiba Inuzuka. "Oh, Sakura-Chan you finally made it! Since you took so long I already ordered myself-"and before I let him finish I slugged him across the face. He went flying across the seats. "You should always wait for a lady before you order your meal and start eating." I said as I sat in Naruto's seat and started to order. "Uhh, Sakura-Chan," Naruto said half consciously. Akamaru started barking while Kiba simply smiled. I started making small talk with Kiba when I heard an annoying voice coming closer towards me. "Oh, I didn't know you were going to be here Billboard Brow." I heard her say in a sneering way. I glared at her in disgust. "Seeing an ugly pig is making me lose my appetite." The blond haired shinobi fired back at me. "Who are you calling ugly!? Your forehead is as big as Choji's stomach!" She and I were face to face glaring down one another. "Ino-Chan, Sakura-Chan, can't you two get along at least once?" I heard Kiba say. Akamaru barked in agreement. "Humph!" Ino and I both said as we turned our backs to one another. My inner Sakura, *Cha! Who asked you Kiba?! Cha!* "Ugh, women. Why are they such a drag?" I didn't even have to look in his direction. I already knew who that was. The village's happiest and most positive ninja, Shikamaru Nara. "Oh! Hey Shikamaru!" said Naruto as he was rubbing his face. When'd he come back to consciousness? "Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru." Shikamaru nodded his head towards them. He looked at Ino and said, "Even though I told her what a pain this was going to be Lady Hokage told me to tell you that she wants to see you in her office." With that being said, Ino gave me one last glare, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Humph! Who does she think she is!? That damn Ino Yamanaka!" I threw myself onto my bed and sighed. "I can't believe I use to be best friends with that pig!" I remember the day when our friendship ended. She told me that she had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. The moment those words left her lips I knew we could never be friends again. I also told her my feelings for Sasuke and from that day on our rivalry began. Ever since we were kids, Ino was always better at everything. She was always prettier than me, more popular than me, and all of the girls wanted to be her friend instead of mine. I thought I was going to be alone forever. Then Ino sat next to me and gave me a red ribbon. She told me that I'd look prettier with it on. She smiled and handed it to me. I couldn't help but start to cry. I started to shake my head to stop thinking about the past. "Whatever. Ino is still my rival, and she always will be."

That night I tossed and turned. My mind was wondering, wondering back to that night. I remember running after him, my footsteps feeling heavier and heavier with each step I took. "Sasuke! … Sasuke! … Sasuke!" He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me. Tears streamed down my face as I pleaded with him to stay. "Please, Sasuke-Kun, forget your hatred, forget your revenge, and just stay here with me. I love you with all my heart." He just smiled at me. I knew that my words had no affect over him. "Then take me with you! Sasuke! I can't live without you!" I looked up and he was gone. I felt a presence behind me. "Sakura," I felt his breath shiver across my neck, "Thank you." Before I had time to realize what was going on I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and blacked out. I grabbed my pillow and held it tight against my chest. I curled up into a ball and started to cry. Once again I end my days crying myself to sleep over Sasuke.

"Mmm, why is it so cold? Did I leave the window open or something?" I thought to myself. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I notice that I'm outside. I immediately sit up and look around. I'm not wearing my pajamas. What's stranger is that I'm on the bench next to the entrance of the village. This is the exact same spot that those Jonin ninja's found me when Sasuke-Kun left. Why was I here? Did I sleep walk or something? "Sakura-Chan what are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold if you stay here any longer. Come with me." I turn around to see Ino smiling at me. "Ino? What are you doing here?" She just smiled at me and grabbed my hand. Whoa, she feels so warm. She takes me to her house and up to her room. "Uh, you know I'm perfectly fine at my house." She just continued to walk to her room. "Okay, what the hell is going on? Why are you being so nice to me? And why did you take me to your house?" Ino simply just stared at me and smiled. I drifted my gaze to the floor and started to blush. Wait, why am I blushing? When I look back up Ino's face is mere inches away from mine. I can feel her breath tickle my cheek. "Ino, what are-"she places her finger on my lips. Before I even had time to process what was going on her finger was replaced with her lips. My stomach instantly became engulfed with butterflies. Her lips were so smooth, so soft. I felt a tingling sensation coming from deep within my heart. I slowly broke our kiss and looked at her. I noticed that her image started to fade away. My eyes snapped wide open. I jumped out of bed and looked around. It was a dream!? When did I fall asleep? I looked down and saw that I was still in my clothes. I quickly thought back and remembered I was thinking about Sasuke and that night. I must have fallen asleep. Why did I dream about Ino-Chan? But most importantly, why in the hell did I dream about her like that?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I couldn't even concentrate. During my training all I could think about was Ino and the kiss. "Why did I enjoy the kiss? Is it bad that I didn't want it to end? What the hell is wrong with me? Ugh!" I thought out loud. "Sakura? Is everything okay?" My daydream was quickly interrupted by Lady Hokage's voice. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry Master." I mumbled. She squinted her eyes at me and sighed. "Why don't you go home for the day? I can tell that you're not fully concentrated on your training." I continued to stare at the floor. "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade. I just have a lot on my mind. I promise I won't be distracted tomorrow." She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it Sakura-Chan. You're a teenager, you're supposed to have a lot on your mind. If you ever need to talk about it I'm always here for you." I looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, thank you Master. I'll see you tomorrow." As I started walking down the streets of the Konoha Village I saw Hinata Hyuga walking by. "Hey Hinata-Chan." She started to blush and look down. "H-hi S-Sakura-Chan." I swear, what's with this girl? I think she's even afraid of her own shadow. I looked down to see flowers in her hand. "Where are you going with those?" I asked. "O-oh. Uh, uhm, N-Naruto-Kun hurt himself today when he was training w-with Kakashi S-Sensei." Her cheeks grew redder when she said Naruto's name. "That idiot. I told him not to overdo it." I rolled my eyes. "Is he badly hurt?" She looked me in the eyes and looked back down. "N-no." I inhaled a deep breath and smiled. "Alright, I guess I'll go visit him too. Thanks for telling me Hinata-Chan." Hinata simply squealed and walked away.

"That damn Naruto, he's always getting himself into trouble." I pulled open the doors of the Yamanaka's Flower Shop and came face to face with Ino. "Ah!" I scream as I jumped backwards. My head slammed into the door behind me. "Ouch! Damn it." I start rubbing my head. "Watch where you're going Billboard Brow." Ino said as she bent down to look at the back of my head. "You're bleeding. That's what being clumsy gets you. Here, come with me, there's a first aid kit in the back of the store." She grabbed my hand and my heart skipped a beat. She walked me to the backroom of the store and pulled out a first aid kit. I felt myself start to sweat and my mouth go dry. My inner Sakura, *Cha! Calm down you idiot, it's just Ino Pig! Cha!* I felt her hand on my shoulder. That same tingling sensation came over me. "Uh, uh, what are you doing here Ino-Chan?" I stuttered. "What the hell are you talking about Sakura? You do remember that my family owns this shop, right?" "Y-yeah, I know. I, uh, I just thought you were on a mission." Damn, I'm starting to sound like Hinata. "Oh, you mean that. Yeah, I was. We finished it up quickly. Plus, Choji wanted to hurry back into town to try the new special ramen at Ichirakus or whatever. There, all done. You're all set to go Billboard Brow." I turned around to thank her. My eyes locked onto hers. Were her eyes always that blue? God, were they always so beautiful? I lowered my gaze down to her lips. Her lips looked so velvety pink. I started to blush as the thought of my dream came into mind. My eyes traveled down lower to her chest. I gasped out loud. I never noticed how perky her boobs looked. What was she, a C cup or something? "What are you staring at Sakura?" Ino waved her hand in front of my face. "Uhh, uhm, uhh." I quickly turned around and bolted out of her shop. I kept running until the images of Ino were all a blur. I didn't even visit Naruto that night.

I paced back and forth like a mad person. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why is this happening!? Why is this happening to me!?" I started rubbing my temple with my fingers. "Okay Sakura, calm down. Just calm down. Everything is going to be okay. You just have to calm down." I plopped down onto my bed and started to groan. I grabbed my pillow and buried my face into it. "Like things aren't already complicated enough. I'm still madly in love with a boy who left years ago and now I have a crush on Ino?! On top of the fact that Ino is … well, Ino, she's also a girl! Uh, how in the hell did this happen!" I heard knocking on my door. I let out another groan before I unwillingly pulled myself up and started walking to the door. "Yeah, yeah! I'm coming." I opened the door to see Ino-Chan standing there.


End file.
